Vous avez de la chance
by Angelica R
Summary: [2x12-3A] : UA. Après la perte de mémoire de Belle, Rumplestiltskin se réfugie dans un autre monde par le biais de son esprit. Et il y a cette femme, aussi, là-bas, qui semble aussi perdue que lui. Rumbelle. Léger crossover avec le fandom Contes des Royaumes (Belle/OC donc).


Vous avez de la chance.

[2x12-3A] : UA. Après la perte de mémoire de Belle, Rumplestiltskin se réfugie dans un autre monde par le biais de son esprit. Et il y a cette femme, aussi, là-bas, qui semble aussi perdue que lui. Rumbelle. Léger crossover avec le fandom Contes des Royaumes (Belle/OC donc).

 **ND'A :** **Se déroule de l'épisode 2x12** **jusqu'à la saison 3A. Amélia est un des mes OC issu de ma fanfiction _Ce monde deviendra le mien_. Venant de notre monde, elle connaît la série Once Upon A Time. De son point à vue à elle, l'histoire se déroule pendant _Attendre et espérer_ , histoire que je n'ai pas encore écrite (qui est supposée être la suite de _Combat sans issue ?,_ qui n'est pas non plus encore écrite et qui est la suite de _Ce monde deviendra le mie_ _n_ ). A ce stade de son histoire, Belle (celle de son monde à elle) est piégée sous l'emprise du Charme du Sommeil, et elle est à sa recherche, ne sachant pas où elle se trouve.**

« Je savais que la magie pouvait faire d'étranges choses, mais je ne serais jamais allée jusque là. »

Rumplestiltskin se retourna. La voix venait de derrière lui, et il fronça un sourcil. Il ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit. En fait, il ne se souvenait même pas de s'être assoupi, on aurait dit que… son esprit s'était lui-même transporté quelque part.

« Oh, ça c'est encore plus surprenant, fit alors l'inconnue, qu'il finit par apercevoir. On peut dire que je ne m'y attendais pas.

\- Vous ne vous attendiez pas à quoi ? »

Cette situation était absurde, il n'était pas dans le monde normal, mais dans un endroit étrange, où il semblait parler à son propre esprit. Mais après tout qu'est-ce qui était normal ? Le monde devenait fou, et lui aussi, et la femme qu'il aimait venait tout juste de perdre la mémoire, de l'oublier, et surtout de _s'oublier elle-même._

Alors autant rester ici, non ?

« A vous voir. À vous croiser. À vous _rencontrer_. Pas dans cette version de l'histoire en tout cas. »

Rumplestiltskin fronça les sourcils.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, et soudain, Rumplestiltskin pense à Belle.

La jeune femme ne lui ressemble en rien, ses cheveux sont sombres, longs et en assez mauvais état, et rien ne semble la démarquer si ce n'est cette étrange mèche bleue dans ses cheveux.

Mais il y a cette joie dans ses yeux, malgré la douleur qui y réside, et le cœur du sorcier se serre alors qu'il repense à celle qu'il a perdue.

« Je ne pensais pas cela de vous… Après tout, vous êtes le Ténébreux, non ? Vous êtes pas supposé tout savoir ? Par ailleurs, je… je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer, Rumplestiltskin. »

Et elle semble sincère.

 _§§§§_

Elle s'appelle Amélia, Amélia Jones, et à l'instant même où le sorcier la regarde avec suspicion, elle rit, et déclare :

« Aucun rapport avec un certain pirate de votre connaissance, okay ? Juste une étrange et fantastique coïncidence du destin. Enfin, si on peut dire, marmonna-t-elle, voulant sans doute dire quelque chose que Rumplestiltskin ne comprit pas. »

Il la croit, bizarrement, mais en même temps, il ne voit pas ce qu'il peut faire d'autre.

Ils sont là, seuls, ensembles, et aucun d'eux ne sait quel est cet endroit.

« Pourquoi vous êtes ici ? Finit par demander l'inconnue.

\- Je n'en sais rien. En fait, je ne sais même pas où nous nous trouvons.

\- Vous n'en savez pas plus que moi, fit-elle alors.

\- Avez-vous une théorie ? »

Elle regarda autour d'eux.

« Je parierais pour le monde des rêves… en quelque sorte. J'y suis déjà allé, et je ne sais pas s'il s'agit bien de cela, mais ça y ressemble. Même si je ne suis pas en train de dormir, donc cela ne fait pas vraiment sens.

\- Tout cela est bien étrange, fit le sorcier.

\- Exact. Et c'est génial. »

Il fronça les sourcils, en voyant sa joie subite, joie qu'il ne partageait en aucun cas. Celle qu'il aimait ne se souvenait plus de lui, pourquoi aurait-il pu être heureux ? Oh, et il ne savait toujours pas où était son fils.

Sa vie était _parfaite…_

« En quoi je vous pris ?

\- Cela me change de mon quotidien morne et ennuyeux… Enfin, fit-elle avec un rictus, je dis ça, mais le monde où je suis était déjà supposé accomplir cela, et maintenant, tout y va mal. Je suis contente de vous rencontrer, parce que cela me permet d'oublier ma peine.

\- J'aurais moi aussi voulu pouvoir oublier, ajouta le sorcier. »

Il vit qu'elle allait ajouter quelque chose, mais, l'instant d'après, il était de retour dans sa boutique.

Il soupira.

Que venait-il donc de se passer ?

 _§§§§_

Il y revint peu de temps après, toujours malheureux, et seul. Il était prêt à partir pour New York pour aller chercher son fils, et ne savait pas comment il serait reçu. Peut-être son esprit avait voulu le transporter là pour le protéger.

« Bonjour Rumple, je ne vous attendais pas.

\- Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit comment vous me connaissiez, marmonna le sorcier immortel.

Elle sourit.

\- Cela n'a pas d'importance. Vous pourriez m'expliquer pourquoi vous avez l'air aussi grognon ?

Il la fusilla du regard.

\- Ok, mauvais moment pour poser cette question. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, la malédiction n'est toujours pas brisée ? »

Il allait répondre quand, soudain, il vit que son regard s'était posé derrière lui. Amélia se figea et blêmit. Rumplestiltskin se retourna, et vit Belle, allongée sur son lit d'hôpital, dormant. Elle n'était pas vraiment là, c'était une représentation de son esprit, afin qu'il ne devienne pas fou.

Amélia se rapprocha d'elle, toujours blême.

« Oh non, murmura-t-elle avec effroi. »

Elle avait compris. Quoi, ça Gold ne le savait pas, mais elle avait _compris_. Son regard se posa sur Rumplestiltskin et il se fit douloureux et compatissant.

« Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle. »

Un silence se fit.

« Je comprends pourquoi vous avez l'air aussi maussade. Je… oui… je _comprends_. »

Le poids que Gold semblait avoir sur la poitrine se fit un peu plus léger.

 _§§§§_

Ils parlèrent tout deux pendant la durée du voyage de Gold vers New York.

« Je viens d'un monde sans magie, dit Amélia. Un monde ennuyeux, que j'ai quitté par accident. Dans l'autre monde vivait une princesse, dont je suis tombée amoureuse, et qui m'a aimée. Mais elle avait quelque chose en elle.

\- Quoi donc ?

Amélia fit un sourire douloureux.

\- Ce que vous vous avez. Les ténèbres. Elle était à la fois la Belle et la Bête de ce monde. Et maintenant… maintenant tout est fini.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ? »

La jeune femme le regarda avec une tendresse incongrue, puis elle se retourna.

Rumple regarda derrière elle, et remarqua alors le cercueil de verre qui se trouvait là, et dans lequel reposait une jeune femme.

« Vous avez de la chance, souffla-t-elle alors doucement. Votre princesse vous a seulement oublié, fit-elle posant son regard sur Belle. Puis elle se retourna. La mienne est perdue pour toujours, murmura-t-elle, comme semblant avoir le cœur brisé. »

 _§§§§_

« Comment cela ?

\- Elle est sous le charme du Sommeil éternel. Vous devez bien connaître ce sort, pas vrai ? Dit-elle avec ironie.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas la réveiller ?

\- Si seulement je l'avais retrouvée… je suis à sa recherche, mais je ne sais pas encore où elle est.

\- Moi c'est l'inverse, je sais où elle est, mais je ne peux rien faire. »

Amélia sourit à nouveau.

« Je suis sure qu'un jour vous y parviendrez.

\- Je l'espère…

\- Que faites vous en ce moment ?

\- Je suis à la recherche de mon fils. »

 _Je sais_ , faillit-elle répondre.

Elle connaissait toute l'histoire, y compris la fin de celle-ci.

Elle revit deux yeux morts, et elle frissonna.

Elle se demanda si elle pouvait l'avertir de ce qu'il se passerait.

 _§§§§_

« Je l'ai retrouvé. Et il me déteste.

\- Cela ne m'étonne pas.

\- Et Henry est mon petit-fils.

\- Une raison de plus pour ne pas le tuer. »

Gold frémit.

« Quoi ?

\- La prophétie. Je suis au courant. Ne le tuez pas. »

Rumplestiltskin la regarda avec méfiance.

« Que savez-vous exactement ?

\- Beaucoup de choses. Ne le tuez pas. »

 _§§§§_

« Mon fils est mort. Mon fils est mort et moi je vais mourir.

\- Je sais.

\- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit ce qu'il se passerait Amélia ? Pourquoi ?

\- Cela, je ne le pouvais pas. Attendez encore. »

 _§§§§_

« Je l'ai réveillée. Belle, je l'ai réveillée, elle se souvient de moi.

\- Et vous n'allez pas mourir.

\- Si… mais pas maintenant.

\- Que faites vous ?

\- Je vais à Neverland, pour sauver mon petit-fils.

\- Bonne chance à vous. Et Rumple… ne perdez pas espoir. »

Il était prêt à repartir, quand il se souvint d'une chose.

« Et vous ?

\- Quoi moi ?

\- Votre princesse ? L'avez-vous retrouvée ?

\- Non Rumple. Toujours pas. »

 _§§§§_

« Mon fils est vivant ! Ça aussi vous le saviez, pas vrai ?

\- Oui.

\- Que savez-vous d'autre Amélia ? J'ai _besoin_ de savoir.

\- Pan essayera de vous piéger dans la boite de Pandore. Ne le laissez pas faire. Procurez-vous cette boite avant d'essayer de le piéger avec de l'encre de seiche.

\- C'est brillant, fit le sorcier.

\- Oui, je sais. Mais moi au moins, je connais déjà la fin de l'histoire. C'est plus simple de cette manière.

\- Pourquoi m'aidez-vous ? »

Elle le regarda avec une lueur de douleur dans le regard.

« Je sais ce que ça fait que de tout perdre, croyez moi. Et je ne veux pas que vous mourriez.

\- Pourquoi cela arriverait-il ? »

Elle sourit.

« Cela ne se fera pas, pas si vous changez les choses. Si vous ne faites pas comme à la période Lacey. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je ne vous lâcherais pas avec cela. Vous avez été diablement stupide.

\- Je ne dirais pas le contraire.

\- Tout se passera bien d'accord ? »

Le sorcier la regarda attentivement.

« Dites-moi Amélia… pourquoi tenez-vous tant à ce que mon histoire se termine bien ? »

Elle eut un sourire triste.

« Parce que… si la votre se déroule bien, alors… j'aurais peut-être l'espoir que la mienne ait une fin heureuse.

 _§§§§_

Il était revenu ensuite, quelques fois. Le plan avait marché, et les choses s'étaient bien terminées, Pan n'étant plus là, tout se passa bien.

Mais par la suite, il ne revint plus.

Amélia se retrouva seule, comme elle l'était depuis près de cent ans, tentant de retrouver sa princesse.

 _§§§§_

Elle revint une dernière fois, tout comme lui, avec une bonne nouvelle de son côté à elle.

« Je l'ai réveillée ! Hurla Amélia.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui Rumple ! Je l'ai retrouvée, et je l'ai _réveillée_. »

Il souriait.

« Depuis combien de temps… combien de temps la cherchez-vous ?

\- Pas autant que vous, mais… cent ans.

\- Cent ans ? Mais comment ? Elle lui montra son collier.

\- Cela m'a permit de ne pas vieillir… ça a été ma prison pendant tellement de temps, je peux enfin m'en débarrasser. Je suis libre désormais. Et vous ?

\- Je me suis débarrassé des ténèbres, grâce à Belle et à mon fils.

\- J'en suis heureuse, fit-elle. Cela me tenait beaucoup à cœur.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Votre monde… j'aime votre monde. Autant que celui où je suis actuellement. Presque plus en fait.

\- Voudriez-vous venir dans mon monde ? Demanda le sorcier. »

Le regard d'Amélia se fit brillant.

« Oh… bien sûr. Si du moins je le peux, évidemment. J'ai quelqu'un à aller chercher cependant, alors… attendez-moi ici.

 _§§§§_

« Alors c'est ça Storybrooke ? Demanda Belle.

Amélia lui prit la main, et lui sourit.

\- Exactement.

\- Bienvenue à Storybrooke Miss Jones, fit le sorcier en souriant. On dirait bien que vous avez autant de chance que moi, en fin de compte.

Elle le regarda, et lui sourit également.

\- Je suis plutôt d'accord, » fit-elle en regardant cette ville qu'elle avait tant rêvé de voir autrefois.

Et maintenant, c'était possible.


End file.
